Coincidence
by Ayu4u
Summary: Read to find out : ! And please review
1. Good' News

_**Amu's POV:**_

Amu~!!

''Haaaai Mom!!!''

''Come down fast i have some wonderful news!!'' She yelled from 1st floor

''M-mom what happen''I asked breathing heavily..You know is hard to run from 3rd floor to 1st.

''I have 2 news''Oh great i knew what kind of news she would have..

''Tell me finally!''I said annoyed..

''1st is that we will go in a trip, your father has some business in Osaka, so we will go too..''She said cheerfully..

''Oh..that's not so bad as i thought'' We're doing this every 2 weeks..i mean traveling from Tokyo to other countries or towns for a few days..''And.. What's the 2nd one?''I asked still annoyed Did i mention that i was in pajamas? No? Then i just did..

''We..We..''

''Oh mom! Tell me already..''

''We found you a fiancee!'' She said

''W-w-what?! How? Why? When? ''I asked confused

''Your father found a new partner for his business so..''This doesn't sound good :(! It really doesn't!!!!!

''And...?''I asked trying to make her talk..

''And..That man Is One of the most richest business man in the world..''Did i mentioned that we where the 2nd most riches family in the world after Great Britain's King?No. I know i didn't but now you know..

''So..''? I asked

''And.. He has a son..And we decided to marry the two of you.''Shit! Shit, shit!

''Mom,i can't marry someone who i _**DO NOT LOVE**_! Why can't you understand this?!!! How can i sleep with someone i don't have any kind of feelings?!'' I yelled annoyed.

''Amu, dear..We thought about this so.. we decided to let you know each other better, you will go with him into a trip for 3 months''What the fak?! Maybe they will decide ,for me now when i will lose my innocence or what?!!

''Mom that's not a good idea i am serious. It is probably an fking perverted 1m boy around 30 isn't he?!!I asked pissed of..This is so freaking annoying! How can they decide all this for me? Of course i love my parents, but when it comes to marriage i wish i could find my love without their help =.=''

''Why not? And he's not how you just discribed..He looks much better..But i won't give you more details, you will meet him next week so prepare youself. By the way, pack a few of your things we're going to Osaka in a few hours. Hurry up!!''She said, i ran again to my bed room.

''Haaaaaai'' I yelled from the 3rd floor..This house its just so perfect.. Then only bad thing is about the stairs there should be a elevator to my room ... Sometimes its really hard to get into my room..But i doesn't matter, it has you already know i live at the 3rd floor, i have a nice , big,very big room. I also have a king sized bed and a balcony of course. The balcony is the best thing about my room. It has a good view of the city and its always a fresh air there..I just love it! My room is also in pink and blue..You ask why blue? I don't know ,when we bought the house it was ready so we didn't changed nothing in it..By the way, we moved here only a few weeks ago so it was still a new house for me. I also had a huge wardrobe full of gothish, pink and in emo style clothes..Now let's talk about me..Here are some info :

_**Full Name**_: Hinamori Amu

_**Age:**_ 19

_**Sex:**_ Female

_**Status :**_ Daddy's daughter / Strawberry

_**Social status :**_ Famous Singer

_**Likes**_: Pink , big rooms and also blueberries..

_**Hates:**_ Tadagay,lightning and also blushing

_**Habits **_: Blushing,Stuttering

Also friendly and kind sometimes may be very scary if you piss her off :3!

That's all about me, i hope it's let me pack.

_**~5 min later~ **_

Finally i packed all items that were necessary for this little trip. My mom said that we're gonna stay in a hotel room so it will be just fine.I took with me : my favorite towel, favorite 3 shirts, favorite 3 skirts and favorite 3 shorts i also packed in my toothbrush. OMG! I forgot about my cat [ its a real cat]. She's gray and her name is Aru. I think i have everything i need to be honest all these things didn't really took too many space. I took my bag and put it into the limo then i ran upstairs to take care about how i am looking and what i am gonna wear today. I went to bathroom 1st thing i did is to took a short shower, then i brushed my teeth, my long pink hair and then i changed my underwear. I don't know ,but i always wear blue underwear, Don't ask me why, i don't know too i think its a mystery..

_**~20 min later~**_

Phew, i am finally ready. I wear a pink tank top which shows my curves and hides my chest, some dark blue jeans shorts with pink hearts on them, not very high heels dark blue shoes and some pink with blue lines socks which were above my knees. My hair was in emo style, my bangs were covering a half of my face, i also had black sunglasses to do not be killed by fans.

''Amu!!'' My mom and dad yelled

''Haaai i am coming!!'' I yelled back from my bedroom It's time to go in Osaka it will take some time till we get there but i can't help but wait..I ran to the car then jumped in. My parents got in too and the driver took us to Osaka..

_**Ikutos POV:**_

~in the morning~

''Ikuto! Dear come down!!''I heard my mom yelling at me.

''Mom!! Let me sleep a few more minutes please! By the way its weekend!'' I yelled back

''Ikuto come here right now or you won't get your iPod today!!!''Urgh!! My iPod is one of my soft spots to be honest i can't live without music..And there's a new singer, i don't know her name but she has amazing voice, thought i hate love songs her songs are very cool..

''I am coming!'' I yelled then walked downstairs.

''Ikuto! I have great news !''My mom said..Oh shit this is not gonna be good.

''Tell me already'' I sighed..

''1st: We're traveling to Osaka. Your father has some business with one of the most riches people in the world. For this he goes to Osaka and we do too'' She said cheerfully

''Oh that's all?'' I asked bored.. Good that this time nothing bad will happen, i hope..

''Nope this is not all'' Oh shit! No no no! Please don't tell me that she f-

''We found you a fiancee'' Shit! Shit Shit! Why is this happening to me!?!

''Moom, not again!! I told you i will never marry someone who i _**DO NOT LOVE**_!!''

''Don't worry i heard she's a very good girl, and it's your father's business partner daughter so i think you have to'' Yeah, this is happening again..

''It is probably an other ugly 1m slut around 30 isn't she?'' I asked bored knowing the answer

'' No dear, but don't worry you will meet her next week. We also decided to let you know each other better, you will go with her into a trip for 3 months'' Oh GOD! This is too stupid to be true..Then i ran back to my bedroom.

''Oh, dear i forgot ! We go to Osaka today so pack some items!'' My mom yelled

''Fine'' I yelled back from 3rd floor, yes i live to 3rd floor. I have a king sized room with a king sized bed. This is the best house i ever seen, i even have a balcony, i love it! It's big and i have a nice view of the city. There's always fresh air which makes me always feel better.I wish i could meet my real love, bad this is impossible since all girls love me for my rich parents.. This is so fking boring..Now i will start to pack some items.. I think i will chose a few favorite clothes and that's all, by the way, i don't think this is gonna be a long trip.

By the way.. here are some info about me:

_**Full Name:**_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto

_**Age**_: 21

_**Sex:**_ Male

_**Status**_: Mom's son / Cat

_**Social Status :**_ Famous violinist

_**Likes:**_ blue, midnight blue ans strawberries

_**Hates:**_ Sluts and gays..

_**Habits:**_ None..

After i packed all my items i went to bathroom to take care of myself since i am sure that i am not going to Osaka in pajamas and with messy hair..I went to bath room 1st thing i did is to take a short shower, then i brushed my teeth ,i brushed my midnight hair and put in a kind of emo style, many people think that i am EMO but the truth is that i only like this style and i don't cut myself..Then i took some blue jeans and a black top with short i am finally ready, it didn't took me too much time but anyways..

''Ikuto, dear!! Come down we're going to Osaka!!'' I heard my mom yell. I took my bag then ran to limo and jumped in.. It will take some time to get there with the limo but i don't care anyways i will just listen to my iPod or play some games on my laptop...

_**Ayu: And here ends the 1st chapter od this story tnx for reading please leave reviews. Have a nice day :D **_


	2. My 1st kiss stolen!

Recap :_ It will take some time to get there with the limo but i don't care anyways i will just listen to my iPod or play some games on my laptop..._

_**Chapter 2~**_

_**~4hours later ~**_

_**Amus POV:**_

Ahh finally we're in Osaka..I jumped out from the car to get lots of fans and people around me.. I felt like in Hollywood.I tried to do not care about them and i just walked in a 5* Hotel. We took the presidential rooms.I walked to my room to see trough my balcony other limo coming here, there were lots of people from the care got out 1 women and 2 mans. The woman and man looked old but the other boy looked younger like 20..He's hot..**_A BIT_**! Don't think about something bad, i am not a slut or pervert..Then a bird took my gaze away from the boy..I followed the bird with my eyes trying to avoid the fans that were that he had sunglasses like me.. I couldn't see his eyes..

_**Ikutos POV:**_

Ah, finally we're n Osaka....I jumped out from the car to get lots of fans and people around me.. I felt like in Hollywood.

Then i saw a pink haired girl she was following with her eyes a little sparrow..

I wonder who is it..Wasn't that the balcony of a presidential room?

Oh why do i even care?!..But anyways..bad that she was wearing sunglasses i couldn't see her eyes..

The most strangest is that she has pink hair..I know mine is blue, but pink..That's interesting..

I wonder how my finacee is looking Gosh z.z.I followed her moves with my eyes only to see her walking back to her room..

She seems like a half Emo That's more interesting. I wonder who she is.. Hn i tryied to avoid the fans and i walked inside the hotel. I took of course a presidential room. It also had a i unpacked my items. This is gonna be a boring trip..

The room is not as big as that i have in Tokyo and the bed is full of water.. That's good i think, but it annoys me a bit..I wonder who's that girl..

_Gosh what are you trying to do Ikuto?!! Stop thinking about pink haired girls, you have a fiancee remember?! _ Oh yeah.. I totally forgot about this.

_**Amus POV:**_

After the sparrow left i walked back to my room.I unpacked my items then i jumped on my bed. WTF?! Its with water..

Ah.. This is gonna be a annoying trip.I wonder who's that blue haired boy..I took my iPod to listen some songs..I closed my eyes to finally fly to Amu Land. Ah its so relaxing..

Then i saw blue..Wait! Blue?! WTF??! What is he doing in my world?! Gosh i already hate him..

Why i can't forget about that idiot..

Then i opened my eyes to see some brown hair..It was my mom.

''Amu, dear let's go to a walk'' My mom said cheerfully

''Ah, sure'' I said bored. I stand up and walked outside with my mom..

Fans were still annoying is ,to be a Superstar..Sometimes everyone needs their privacy didn't they?

I got into the limo and my mom came too. She ordered to the driver to drive and he did..Soon we were in a big international park. Wow.

Its big and and so much fresh air, i love this city..

''Onee-chan, let's go to buy some ice-cream..''My little sister said. Ah i didn't said about her did i?Anyways you know now.

''Ah, sure Ami'' I said to my 12 years old sister.

''Yaaay'' She said cheerfully i just smiled at her, she always loved ice-cream. And i did too..

We walked to a ice-cream stand.

''Ah, hello can i have a strawberry ice cream and a chocolate ice-cream please?'' I asked the women which sold the ice-cream

''Sure'' She gave us the two ice creams and i payed.

''Have a nice day'' She said happy.

''Oh, you too'' I answered..

''Oneee-chan, can we go home? I am tired..''Ami said yawning.I don't blame her its already a bit dark outside..

''Sure, Ami'' And we walked to the limo.

''Oh, Sami [ my drivers name]''

''Yes, Hinamori-san?'' He asked

''Where's my mom?'' I asked worried.

''Ah, she's already back at the hotel i took her there a few minutes ago..''He said.

''Oh, ok then let's go back to hotel'' I said. Ami was already sleeping in my arms.

''Tnx, Sami'' I said when we reached the destination..

'' With pleasure, Hinamori-san'' He said and i smiled.

''You can call me Amu'' I said.

''Oh, tnx Hi-; Amu-san''I smiled. I woke up my little sister and we both walked back into the hotel..I let Ami go in her room and i went to mine.I changed in my pinkish pajama then i walked to the balcony...

''Ah, the moon is so beautifull'' i said sleepy.

''Yep'' I heard a husky voice..

''Huh?Who's there?'' I asked then i looked to the balcony next to me..

''Does that really matter?'' He asked

''No, i don't care. Good night'' He laughed..WTF..

I tried to sleep but i couldn't. I decided to walk a bit outside. So i changed my clothes and i walked trought the hotel's hall.

Then i bumped into someone.

''What the-''And that person fallen on me..Before i could do anything my body touched the cold floor.I opened my eyes to see some blue eyes. WTF?!! Wait ! What's that feeling on my lips?!!

_**Ikutos POV:**_

After that haired girl left i walked to bed..I tried to sleep but i failed.._Maybe i should go for a walk?_ i thought.I changed my clothes then walked trough the hotel's hall. When someone bumped into me.. I couldn't keep my balance so i fallen on top of that person. When i opened my eyes the only thing i could see was a pair of golden eyes.

Wait! What's with this feeling on my lips.? After a few seconds i realized something.. I was kissing the pink haired girl from before, my eyes were wide open and she pushed me away.

''What are you doing idiot?!!!'' She yelled at me

'' I didn't did nothing, what you did?!!'' I yelled back. Then she started to cry..

I am not wondering why she does..I just lost my 1st kiss on a random pink- haired girl..

''Listen, i am sorry i didn't knew that someone is walking at this time too..''

''Please stop crying'' I said .

''How can i stop crying when i just gave my 1st kiss to a random blue-haired guy?!!!'' Myea.. she was right.

''I already said, i am sorry''She didn't said she went back to her room still crying.

_**Amus POV:**_

Who that fkin idiot thinks he is to kiss me?!! Shit Shit!!! I wanted so much to give my 1st kiss to the person i love ..

I hate him!! I hateeeee him!!!!! I yelled in my head with tears still rolling down my face.

_**~next day~**_

I woke up with my face in a wet pillow. I cried a lot last night..I think i should say sorry to him..

It wasn't his fault after all , i better get ready for a long walk. I think it will help me to forget everything..

_But, my 1st kiss.. I still can't believe that i lost it to a random guy !_ i yelled in my head

I changed in a pink summer dress. It was above my knees.I took some random pink high heels shoes , a random black bag and socks..I let my hair free.

Then i walked downstairs.I jumped in the limo and ordered to drive.I was still a bit mad about what happen lats night..

''Amu-san, something happen?''

''Huh..? Um, no'' I lied. I shouldn't make him worry for me..

''You're sure?'' He asked stubborn.

''I am sure, Sami don't worry about me i am ?''i said

''Ok, miss Amu.''

**Ayu **:And here ends the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and to people that already did :X

Next chapter is also coming soon love ya all Have a nice day!


	3. Chating

_**Chapter 3~**_

_Recap :''I am sure, Sami don't worry about me i am ?''i said''Ok, miss Amu.'' _

When i reached the destination i walked to the park's entry..It was very beautiful..The warm summer's wind was softly touching my face and body.

My long pink hair was now free and it flew pushed by the wind. I sat on a bench and looked at the full moon. It's so wanderful..I just decided to stay there and look at the huge moon.

I couldn't keep my eyes from it.. Till a little shadow didn't covered my face. I looked confused to see a familiar body..

''Yo''A husky voice said..

''You..Again..'' I murmured

''I see you're not really happy to see me..''He said seating himself next to me..I looked down, a bit scared or maybe shamed..

''How can i be happy to see you when you took my 1st kiss..?''

I asked looking down, my bangs were covering my face so he couldn't see the single tear rolling down my face..

''I am sorry for what happen last night..I didn't mention to do that, it was just an accident..And by the way, that was my 1st kiss to so it's a tie i think..''

''What do you mean it's a tie?'' I asked

''I mean i stolen your 1st kiss and you stolen mine.. so we're in a tie..''

I just nodded.''By the way.. Why are you here? Are you stalking me?''I asked a bit annoyied yet happy..

''No, i just love too to walk in the night, alone without fans around me..''

''You know, we already kissed but we still don't know yeach others name..''

''Hn.. Are you interested?'' He asked getting closer to my face. I blushed

''N-no, i am just asking. Not like i care..''I mumbled

''Yeah right, I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto..'' He said looking at the moon

''Um.. I am Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you.'' I said He just nodded. Then by mistake we met each others gaze..I was lost in his sapphire eyes..

_**Ikutos POV:**_

''Um.. I am Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you.'' She said I just nodded.

Then by mistake we met each others gaze..I was lost in her golden orbs.. I just couldn't move my body..

Till something or someone ruined the moment..Her driver came runing to her.

''Miss Amu!! Something happen?! Who's that man?!'' He yelled runing to us..

''Ah, Sami it's ok..He's just a.. Stranger'' She said, i could feel a bit of pain in my chest. Then i smirked and grabbed her waist.

''Aw, Amu-koi why are you so mean?I said seductively, loud enough to make the driver hear..

''W-what are you doing?!'' She yelled at me.I looked in her eyes and i was lost into them.. My body wasn't listening to me anymore and i could feel a smirk forming on my face..

I leaned closer to her and kissed her. When i realized what i did, i opened my eyes to met hers wide pushed me away how fast she could..

''What are you doing pervert?!!'' She yelled at me. I couldn't help but smirk. Then i saw her driver runing angry to us..

''Ops i think i will get in trouble'' I whispered in her ear. And before i could leave, i bit it.'' This is my sign, that means we will met again soon..'' I said seducively..

She blushed then she was angry and kicked my arm.

Before soemthing else could happen i jumped into a tree and ran back to my hotels room.. This girl is really interesting.. and that strawberry scent of hers. It makes my mind and body get crazy.

She's sure very interesting.. I wonder if i could see her from now, she's probabily pretty mad at me. And i have to go back in Tokyo tomorrow for meeting my '' fiancee''. I am gonna make a suicide if she will be another slut above 30..  
_**Amus POV: ~Next morning~**_

I still have that Ikuto in my mind..''Aw, Amu-koi why are you so mean?'' Amu-koi..

I wish someone called me like that. It made me feel a warmness in my heart..

But then what he did.. He didn't just stole my 1st and 2nd kiss but he bit my ear..I still have that sign on my ear..Oh, anyways.. I have to wake up already.

I think today we're going back to Tokyo so.. I will meet my fiancee.

I woke up still in my blue shorts and bra[my pijama]. I walked slowly to bathroom to take a shower.

After 1 hour i was ready to change my clothes and pack my items. I walked to my wardrobe to choose something to wear.

I chose a white dress. It was simple but yet very stylish and comfortable. It was a beautiful dress above my knees.

I piked my white hig heeled shoes and a white bag from my wardrobe. I know that i took from home only some random items but yesterday i was in a mall with my mother and my sister Ami.

I started to pack my items.

After 30 minutes of paking my items in 5 huge bags i took them to the limo wich was waiting for me in front of the hotel.

Shit again so many journalists..I put my black sunglasses and walked to the limo slowly.

Sami, the driver took my bags and put them in the car.I tourned my head for the last time to see this hotel and Ikuto packing his items.. I could see everything what happens in his room sience the balcony doors were opened. I smiled.

''Good bye Ikuto..'' '' I hoppe i will never meet you again fking PERVERT!''

I know you tought i fall for him or something like that and i will miss him and blah blah blah..

Then other limo parked near mine..I wonder for who is it waiting.. Uh..

I think it doesn't matter, i got into the car and ordered to Sami to drive. He listened to my order..Bored.. it's the only word which comes in my mind right now..

I am deadly bored. Sami is driving already for 2 hours and we're still not even close to Tokyo..

I took my laptop and logged in to chat. When i saw there someone new..

A boy/girl: MidnightblueCat. Hm.. It remember me of Ikuto.. My Chat id is : StrawberryPink  
_**Ikutos POV:**_

Finally, i can go home to my warm room. I packed all my items.

Then i saw something. My Amu was in a black limo.. I wonder where she really lives..I took my bags and i walked to my limo it was parked right in front of the hotel.

Gosh do these journalists get tierd anytime?! I put my black sunglasses and got into the car.

After 2 hours of traveling i decided to open my laptop and get into a chat room maybe the time will fly faster..

I logged in as MidnightblueCat. I talked to some random people till someone logged in as StrawberryPink.. Hm.. It remembers me of _**my**_ Amu..Hey! Wait!! Why _**MY**_? O.O This girl makes me get crazy sometimes..I decided to talk to that user even if i am not sure who it is at least i hoped, didn't i?

Maybe sometime i will get the chance to kiss her soft,warm, tasty lips again..NO! Wait! Don't think that i fall for her or something like that..

No no no she just can't leave my mind..By the way i gave her my 1st and 2nd kiss didn't i? How could i forget about someone i kissed so fast?

Readers stop thinking about that! I really DO NOT LOVE her! Really, maybe i like her a bit but not LOVE ok?

I looked trought the window to see a blak limo. Right in front of us, isn't that Amu's limo? Hm.. Then i saw a bit of pink trought the black windows..Could she really be ..?

I should check!

**_2:00 p.m. MidnightblueCat just asked for StrawberryPink to made a freiends requiest._**

**_2:01 p.m. StrawberryPink accepted the chat invitation and friends request._**

_MidnightblueCat:Hi Strawberry. _I said

_StrawberryPink:Hi..''_

_MidnightblueCat:So what's your name?'' I asked_

_StrawberryPink:Amu, yours?''_

_MidnightblueCat:Aww Amu-koi why you didn't tell before that you like to chat XD?''_ I asked smirking[ in real life]

_StrawberryPink:Huh..? Who are you?''_

_MidnightblueCat: Aww, Amu-koi you already forgot about me? You know, that hurts and after what happen last night..:(''_I put a sad face to ''see'' her reaction.

_StrawberryPink: Ikuto?!!''_ She yelled at me trought interenet.

_MidninghtblueCat:The one and only.'_' I responded

_StrawberryPink:You pervert! Why do you bite my ear list night?! You know i still have that red sign on it! x( ''_She wrote using a angry emoticon.

_MidnightblueCat:I wouldn't bite you if the sign would disappear so fast..''_ I wrote back

_StrawberryPink: What?!! What did you did to me PERVERT Cat?!!''_

_MidnightblueCat:I only let you my sign on your ear..It will disappear soon..''_

_StrawberryPink:When soon?''_I think she's annyied..

_MidnightblueCat:After a few months, maybe a half of a year not more..''_

_StrawberryPink:WHAT?!! Are you kidding me?!!''_

_MinightblueCat:Nope i don't. And you're in your limo now don't you?''_

_StrawberryPink:Yah, why?And where do you? You were stalking me again!?!''_

_MinightblueCat:1st open the limo's window and look back.''_

_StrawberryPink:Ok..''_Then she opened her window and i did too.

Her eyes were wide open when she meet mine.

''WTF?!! Are you following me?!'' She yelled.

_MinightblueCat: No i am not, i don't follow or stalk you, i am just going back to Tokyo that's all Amu-koi''_

_StrawberryPink:Oh whatever..Listen if you have a crush on me or something like that, just forget about me i am a half married..''_ She said. _What?!! Married?! WTF? Why, when?! Why she never told me?!! Oh shit wait! I know her only 5 days.._

I put a ''rolling on the floor'' emotion and

_MinightblueCat:=)) LOL Amu maybe have a crush on you or maybe not and i am a half married too so don't worry. I just like teasting you :x''_ I said using a love emoticon.

_StrawberryPink:Oh whatever, you perverted cat._She wrote back.

_MidnightblueCat:Amu-koi would you mind to join me?Since i go to Tokyo too.._

_StrawberryPink:W-what?!! In your dreams!!You pervert!_

_MidightblueCat:Are you blushing strawberry?_ I asked her

_StrawberryPink:No way! Why i should blush in front of you?! And its only chat.._

_MidnightblueCat:Yeah, right'' _i meant in a sarcastic tone..And talking like so 2 hours flew like 2 most beautiful thing that remained from our conversation was..

_MinightblueCat:Hey Amu what's your job?'' I asked_

_StrawberryPink:Um.. I am a singer, you?''She wrote_

_MinightblueCat:I am violonist.'' I wrote back_

_StrawberryPink:Would you play for me sometime when we meet [ no way! never!! in your dreams!] again?''_

_MinightblueCat:Only if you'll sing for me'' I wrote_

_StrawberryPink:Um sure''_

She's a cool girl i wonder how old she is..Maybe this kind of fiancee i would accept gladly XD .I tought smirking. 


	4. My fiancee

_**Chapter 4~**_  
_Recap: She's a cool girl i wonder how old she is.._

_**Ikutos POV:**_

I wanted to ask her how old she is but she already logged out..

I don't blame her we're already in Tokyo and i lost her limo..

_**Amus POV:**_

I talked to Ikuto 2 and half hours..I know him already for a few days but i never asked him how old he is..

But i am already in front of my house so i should just get ready to meet my idiot fiancee..

After greeting my parents which came home a few hours before me. I walked to my room to unpack.

I out all my clothes in the wardrobe and i choose other which to wear at the meeting with my fking fiancee.

I walked to the bathroom and took a very long shower. I let the hot water roll down my soft skin and my strawberry shampoo to touch my long pink hair.

After the shower i put a towel around my body and walked to the bedroom.

I piked up my clothes which were a midnight blue dress[ i don't know why i chose midnight blue..], black shoes and a black little bag .[pic on profile].

And i put my pink hair in a ponytail with bangs covering my face..I am ready!

Now the only thing i was hoping for was to se a prince on a white horse or to see him dead or to never meet or see him.[ i am talking about my fiancee].

Till he comes i will use a transparent nail polish. Then i heard the door bell rang...

_**Ikutos POV:**_

__I came finally home. After greeting my parents i walked to my room and ordered to my maid to unpack my this time i took a long shower and chosed my clothes.

I changed my underwear and put the costume on me. I looked like i am going to a wedding. Oh, what i am talking about?! I am going to one..

I used my perfumes and jumped in my limo.

''Josh, go please to my fiancees house'' I ordered The most craziest thing is that i even didn't knew their last name or something like that..

After30 min i finally reached their house. It was as big as our, 3 floors and a balcony on the 3rd floor.

I slowly walked to the door and let the bell rang. Then 2 people came to open the door.

A men and a women.

''OH, Hello Mr.Tsukiyomi, come in..We've been waiting for you''

''Hello, and thank you Mr.-''

''Tsugumu, call me Tsugumu and this is my wife Midori.''

'' Nice to meet you Mr. Tsugumu and Mrs. Midori. I am Ikuto.''I said

'' Nice too meet you too'' They both said. I wonder how their daughter looks like..

''Um..''

''Oh yeah come in, Mira[Maids name..] go call our daughter'' He said smiling.

Then the maid walked upstairs. After a few seconds i could hear a scream.

''What?!! He's already here? OMG i am dead.'' I chuckled at the maid came downstairs.

''Mr. she will be in a few seconds.'' The maid said.I was waiting for her..

Then i saw some legs.. Then a beautiful midnight blue dress above her knees.

A thigh waist, breasts and finally some pink.. Huh?! Pink?! It remembers me of.. Then i could see her face covered with some black sun glasses.

All this time she looked down without a peep at me. When she finally was in front of me she took the glasses of her nose and she slowly moved her head up.

When we finally met each others eyes i was shocked.. It was Amu.. Amu.. Amu.. Amu.. Was the echo in my head. after a few seconds of staring she moved her eyes.

''W-w-what the hell are you doing here PERVERT?!!!'' She started to yell at me. Her parents were shocked.I smirked

'' Nice to meet you again too Amu-koi '' I whispered seductively.

'' Whatever, so your the driver or what? Where's my fkin fiancee?'' She asked annoyed faking a '' Cool'n Spicy'' tone

''Aw, Amu why are you so mean?'' I said

'' And by the way, that tone doesn't work on me anymore'' I whispered in her ear..

Then we both looked at Midori and Tsugumu

'' Where is my fiancee?!!'' We both yelled..Then we loked in each others eyes and started to laugh.Tsugumu and Midori were shocked..

'' I-in f-f-front of y-you..'' Stuttered Tsugumu.

''What?!'' Amu yelled again..

'' So you're my fiance huh?''I asked

'' No way! Mom, Dad!! How can you chose this pervert to be my fiancee?''She both looked at her parents which were trying to eascape..

'' U-um.. '' Said Amu's father and they ran away..

Lol this family..Only a little girl about 12 was laughing.

''Amu.. who's that?'' I asked

'' Ah, she's my little sister Ami''Amu gasped.''Interesting.. ''I said liking my lips and shoting with a death glare to Ami.

She runed upstairs.

''Finally alone..'' I smirked

''Yeah.. '' She murmured looking down.

''Wanna go to a date? '' I asked

''After all we're fiancee'' I said toughing her blushed.

''Fine.. '' she murmured. ''But no perverted things! Or i kill you got it?!'' She asked angry

'' I will see what i can do about this.. '' I said smirking, of course she blushed again. I grabbed her hand and we walked to my limo.

We sat in the limo and the driver drove.I sat next to Amu and stared at her. She just looked down..I think she's still mad about the sign i let on her ear..

''Amu.. Are you s-'' i was interrupted

''Yes, i am still mad for the sing you let on my ear.. H-how could you that when you even didn't knew me..?'' She asked with tears forming in her eyes..

''Josh! parck somewhere''

'' Yes sir.'' He the limo soon stopped.

I pushed a little button near me to get some pivacy..

'' Listen Amu..''

''No, shut up! You knew all this didn't you?!! You knew!!''

'' To know what, what are you talking about?!''

'' About you being my fiancee, you knew it didn't you?!'' She asked with tears rolling dow her face. I wiped her tears.

'' Amu, i didn't knew about it too..I swear i didn't..''

''Then how all these thing happen? You kissed me twice, you bite my ear..How?!'' She asked with more tears.I put her chin in my palms and looked in her wet eyes.

'' I don't know.. It was.. just.. a coincidence.'' I said getting closer to her. She looked away.

'' Amu, look in my eyes. I really didn't knew about it, i was shocked too..''Then i continued by pressing my lips against hers..

Her eyes were wide open but after a few moments she slowly closed them and kissed back with more passion.

Wait! She kissed back, so i am not that bad. I smiled between our lips and liked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She gladly open her mouth and we started to fight for domination. After 2 minutes she pulled away for some air and realizing what she just did..

'' P-p-pervert!! '' She said looking down.

''Aw, Amu but don't try to hide i know you liked it..'' I whispered in her ear.

'' N-no! That's not true. I didn't liked it not even a bit!'' She said stubborn

'' Oh really Amu-koi? Then why did you kissed back if you didn't liked it even a tiny winy bit?'' I asked smirking. she was still looking down red like a tomato..

''I-i-i don't know'' She whispered.I put her ching my my palms again and kissed her forehead.

'' I-ikuto.. I-i will deny our parents request..'' I was shocked

'' But Amu..''

'' No buts, i won't survive all your perverted things for 3 months..'' She said looking in my eyes.

''Amu..You can't.'' she looked away.

'' Amu look in my eyes and tell me that you don't want to give me another chance. Do it and i will leave you alone..''I said with pain.

She met my eyes and we stared at each other..

'' I-ikuto.. I-i.. I-i-i..I can't..'' I smiled at her and kissed her petite nose.

'' Amu, i promise i won't ever do something you don't like or hate, but promise me that you won't deny it''..

''I promise..'' She murmured.

'' Josh, let's go to a park.''I ordered. And the care started to move slowly..

'' Ikuto...''Soon we were in the park.

Moon was like the last night me meet in Osaka, gorgeous and beautiful..

Amus eyes are shining in the full moon night.

I could look in her eyes forever. Her gaze, hair, voice, the way she is.. It makes me go crazy.. We sat on a bench under a tree full of blossom. Just to stare at the full moon.

_**~ 20 min later~**_

__After a boring stare.. I finally walked home with her. Notice : We walked. The park wasn't too far away from her house so we just walked..At her house her parents greeted us.

'' Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan, from now if none of you didn't deny the marriage request you will go from now to live for 3 months in an other house. Only the two of you..'' He said giving to us a pair of keys.

One of them was blue and the other one was pink.

'' Now, Ikuto-kun go home and pack the items you need. Tomorrow you're moving with Amu at your new house'' Said Midori smiling at us.

'' Um.'' I nodded..And then left As soon as i came home i greeted my parents and ran upstairs to my room.

I will miss this house and room, but if i will live with Amu will be much better. I said in my mind smirking.I packed my items and after 2 hours i finally went to sleep.  
_**Amus POV:**_

__After Ikuto left i ran upstairs to pack.. This is gonna be a hell! I thought..After unpacking 3/4 of my clothes i finally took a shower and fell asleep.

_**~Next morning~ **_

_**Amus and Ikutos POV:**_

__ * Yawn*

_**Amus POV:**_

__ I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I chose some of my clothes i didn't pack and dressed up.

Now i am waiting for Ikuto..The bell rang, i took my bags and went downstairs to see Ikuto in a midnight blue T-shirt, Dark jeanses and with messy hair.

That's Hot *-* I thought.

''Hi, Strawberry'' He said.

'' Hi, Pervert'' I said glaring at him, he just smirked

'' Ok, Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun get into the limo and Sami will take you to your new house. Be good and don't fight.'' My mom said.

I sighed..

''Yeah, yeah..'' I said annoyed and also a bit scared..If we're moving in a new house ALONE..

Who knows what this pervert can do to me O_O..He looked at me and smirked. I looked for the key in my shorts to be sure i didn't forgot it. Then i went to the limo.

Sami started to drive.

''Miss Amu, Mr. Tsukiyomi, to reach the destination will take 2 hours. Please don't get bored.'' Sami said pushing a button which made a wall get between our and drivers seat.

I sighed.

Ikuto didn't said a word he just looked at me smirking.

''Don't even think about something perverted. I am just gonna listen to my iPod and play on my laptop so DnD'' I said opening my laptop.

He took his laptop too. I wonder what is he planing.

Then i entered on chat to get a message

_**MidnightblueCat is now online.**_

Oh, this is gonna be a long trip..

**MidnightblueCat : Hey, Amu-koi if you're not in mood to talk with me in real life why not on chat**? He wrote. I looked at him and smiled.

**StrawberryPink:Fine :).**

**MidnightblueCat: You know, you're my fiancee and i still don't know how old are you.. :(** He wrote.

**StrawberryPink:I am 19, you?I wrote**

**MidnightblueCat:I am 21..**

**StrawberryPink:Hey wanna see something funny? I wrote**

**MidnightblueCat: If there can be something funnier then your cute blush ,then yes.** I looked at him blushing, he smirked [ don't forget that he's next to me!]

**StratwberryPink:Pervert! Now klick _here _ to see. I wrote**.

He made a klik on the link and started to watch. And i did too. After a few moments of silence we both started to laugh.

At that funny video.

** MidnightblueCat: Hey do you play andy MMORPGs? He asked **

**StrawberryPink: No.. Why? **

**MidnightblueCat:Wanna play Tales Runner?**

**StrawberryPink:Its good?**

**MidnightblueCat:Yeah,download and you will see, _here _is the link.**

**StrawberryPink: Ok, wait a few minutes to download and install it. **

After i did so i logged in, chose a character and started to look around.

**StrwaberryPink:Hey, how to play this game?** I asked

**MidnightblueCat: Easey, see the rooms there? Klik on one of them to join a race. If you or your team wins the race you get exp. and money. Try.**

**StrawberryPink: Ok..Tnx**

**MidnightblueCat: Np, have fun and train a lot XD.**

**StrawberryPink: Huh? Why..?**

**MidnightblueCat: You'll challenge me. But 1st tell me your nickname to add you as a friend..**

**StrawberryPink : My nickname is Ayame19**

**MidnightblueCat: Ok, i am MidnightRacer. I will add you make sure you accept.**

**StrwaberryPink:Ok, oh wait i have a race Brb..MidnightblueCat: Good Luck..**And i started to play the game, it's fun and there are many friendly childs..

Yeah i know i am kinda old for games like this but Ikuto is older so i don't care. Ikuto is much better when he cares and is not perverted..

_I wish he could be like this always, but a roughly kiss after all is not that bad..Oh shit!_ What i am thinking about. I mentally slapped myself then i looked at Ikuto wich was racing too.

Playing this game with Ikuto i haven't realized how fast the time flew. Soon the car stopped and i was ready to meet my new house...


	5. Fav singer

_**Chapter 5~**_

We both get out from the limo and sweet-dropped. In front of us was a 3floor house like mine.I bet he had one too..

''WTF..Why they moved us here? Wasn't enought to stay at our houses? My house is the same size .=.=' '' He said bored

''Yeah..same let's go'' And we went in the house.

As soon as we closed the door our mouths dropped. The house was bigger then we thought. And there was a letter on the table.

_Dear Amu,_

_This is your mother and fater. I know that the house is looking small from outside but very big from inside._

_I hope you will enjoy this time with your fiancee. If something happens between you two just let me know and you can deny the marriage requiest anytime._

_One more thing dear there are cameras everywere in the house excluding bedrooms and bathrooms. So we can see everything what happens._

_The only sad thing is that there's no sound._

_Anyways have fun dear and i hope you will accept him as your husband._

_With Love Mama,Papa and Ami._

''Ikutoo'' I yelled.

''What?''

''Come here i found a letter from my parents''

''Oh 1 second.''He said coming downstairs

I gave him the letter was shocked at what he read.

''Hn, your parents are playing hard, anyways i told ya that i will never do something you don't like not even a tiny winy bit'' He said smirking

''Yeah yeah..''

''Let's go to unpack''

''Ok.'' I walked to my room with Ikuto by my side.

''Can i ask you soemthing?''

''Sure strawberry''

''What the hell are you doing in my room?!''

''Um..Unpacking?''

''WTF There are more dorm rooms go chose a room and unpack there i am not gonna share a room with you.''

''I can't. The other dormroomss doors are locked.''

''WTF? Let me check if you lie i kill you right here''

''Hn.. Then i have a long life''

I walked to the rest of the rooms and they all were locked. I can't believe it, my parents are sending their daughter to hell.

''Fine, you can stay here'' I mumbled. He smirked in satisfaction

This boy is annoying me..

After we unpacked i walked slowly to the bathroom to take a short shower. Outside was already dark so i think i will get ready to bed. I know is only 8.p.m but till 10-12 i will listen to my iPod or do something else..[You pervs don't think about something perverted again i was talking about reading a book or watching TV..!]

Ahh, water is so warm and soft, i wish to stay here more.

''OI, Amu how much time are you gonna spend there?! I wanna take a shower too!''

''A bit more'' I said drying my hair. I dressed up in my pajama and went to bed.

H-h-e , he!! He's sleeeping, that baka! I could stay in there 2 more hours if i would know that he's sleeping!!

''Idiot..'' I mumbled..

Hn.. Since he's sleeping i should just get next to him and try to fall asleep.

I let my towel down to be only in shorts and bra..

You know that i always sleep in it so i can't change my style now for this sleeping baka.. Anyways he won't see how much time he's asleep.

I slowly get under the covers and my back faced him, i slowly closed my eyes trying to asleep til..

Something was warping around my waist pulling me closer to it..

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto pulling me closer to warped his arms around my waist and his face was in my hair.

''Ikuto, let me sleep''

''I let you, close your eyes and sleep if you want..''

''How can i sleep when tour hugging me so rough?!''

''Ah, sorry * yawn*'' And he let me breathe but his arms were still around my waist.

I wonder if i can fall asleep, what if he will do soemthin perverted to me when i am sleeping O_O?!

Aw, i don't even want to think about it..

_**~Next morning~**_

*Yawn* Ah so relaxing with that arms around me, and so hot chest here *-* Nothing can be better..

I closed my eyes to realize what i just thought.

Wait!!! What arms?! What chest!?!

I opened my eyes again to see Ikuto's bare chest in front of me and his arms around my waist.

My leg was on top of his and his head still in my hair. Gosh..

''Ikuto..''

''......''

''Ikuto!!!'' I yelled kicking him in....

''Aw!!!'' ''What was that for?!!'' He yelled .

''For last night''

''Whats with last night?''

''I woke up with my face in your bare chest, my leg on yours and your head in my hair! If you did something to me last night you'll regret that all your life Tsukiyomi!!'' I yelled at him

''Wow, Amu wait! 1st i didn't did nothing to you last night''

''Phew..''I sighed

''And 2nd i don't know why your leg was on top of mine..So stop yelling at me and go sleep its only 3a.m...''

''What..?!'' I looked at my clock. Holly Shit!

''Yeah..Sorry.'' I said i closed my eyes and fallen asleep.

_**~4 hours later~**_

I woke up with a tasty smell coming form downstairs.I turned to see wasn't there anymore, i think he's cooking..

Ah, good that he can cook i sux at this thing *yawnn*. I stand up and walked slowly downstairs.

''Morning'' i whispered getting closer to him. The only thing i could see was a bare spine and black jeans.

He turned and faced me.

''Idiot! Why are you shirtless?''I could see a smirk forming on his ?What is he thinking about again?

''Amu..Morning, and do you always do this or it's specially for me?'' He asked smirking

''Do what? I don't get it..'' I said yawning..

''You're only in bra and that blue shorts.''He said.

''Ah, who cares at least i am not shirtless'' I said. He's eyes were wide open

3...

2..

1...

''What?!?!!! Shit!'' I ran upstairs and put on me a white dress

When i went downstairs he was laughing.

''What's so funny?'' I asked annoyed

''Nothing, just i think if you're gonna do that every morning you won't be innocent for too long'' He said wiping a tear from his eye. He laughs too much =.='

I blushed.

''Baka..''I said in my cool and spicy tone

''Ah, never mind anymore, let's go eat i made some food''He said getting closer to my face. I blushed again and he smirked.

After getting up from the trance i ran to the table to droll at the yummy food i saw there.

Omlet, strawberries,blueberries,chocolate,tea,strawberry cake and banana juice.

I ran and jumped on top of him.

''Hey, whats up to you?'' He asked a bit amazed

''Tnx, you cook my favorite food''I said smiling. He smiled. Notice: Smiled a beautiful smile not smirk, a smile. I sat myself on the soft chair and started to eat.

''Aww Ikuto it's awsome'' I said with mouth full of blueberries.

''Of course, not like you..'' He said smirking.

''Baka! You just couldn't resist to don't ruin this moment of happiness didn't you?'' I asked annoyed.

He laughed.

''Sorry strawberry, just this is my way to say tnx'' He said eating

''Okay'' I replied. He's a great cook.

_**~At Hinamori's residence~**_

_**Midori's POV:**_

''Aw, Amu hugged Ikuto!'' I yelled to my husband. He ran to see the moment which i caught.

''I see theay are getting along very well'' My husband said

I nodded.

''And this is only the begging'' Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to tell Ikuto-kun about Amu's fav. food.

She seems pretty she's not cooking, he'll be the best husban we ever found for her. I thought walking downstairs to eat breakfast.

_**~Back to Amu and Ikuto~**_

_**Amu's POV:**_  
Ah! The breakfast was just too amazing. My stomach will be thankfull to me a whole year after this! I thought.

After washing the dishes i went upstairs and looked at the clock.

**_9:32 a.m_**

Oh Shit i will be late.

I took a 5 min shower and chosed some clothes.

''Ikutooo!!''I yelled from upstairs

''What?''

''I have to record a new song. I will come back in a few hours ok?''

''Ah, it's ok, but can i come with you?'' He asked

''If you want!''

Then he ran to me and took some clothes.

I walked to the bathroom so i could change my clothes pacefull.

After a few minutes we were both ready.

I was wearing a red summer shirt with some white skater pants .

Also black boots a bit above my knees with high heels.

My long hair was in two pony tails with my bangs down.

Ikuto was wearing a dark blue almost black hoddie. And blue 's don't talk about boots ok?

He was a bit amazed by my look when i left the bathroom, but after a few seconds he left his trance and we got into the limo.

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

When i saw Amu after changing i was shocked. I knew she's hot but never thought that she's SO Hot..

We jumped in the limo and soon stopped at Easter records.

I can't wait to listen Amu singing.

We both walked to the huge building jusst to see lots of fans and we're asking us random questions.

_Are you officially a couple? When did you met? How you met? Is something serious?_ Stupid people they never let us breathe.

Amu just ignored them. Took my hand and we ran into the building.

Soon we reached the 16th floor and we met Amu's manager. It was a guy. He had dark green hair and glasses. He was kind of my style..

It made me a bit soon this feeling disappeared as a girl came and kissed him. I smirked.

Amu talked to him and she was now in the record room. She put the headphones and looked at the song.

Soon the music started and Amu sang. I was shocked. I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was the most luckiest violinist ever!

I never thought that i would be my favorite singer's fiance.

I could recognize this voice anywhere!

Her voice was beautiful and relaxing. Only a single note made you melt. She was really singing from her heart.

Soon the song ended. Me and her manager clapped happy. She smiled and came to us.

Her song has now ready to get in her new album.

''Ikuto, let's go, my work is done.'' She said happy

''Why you never told me..?'' I asked

''To tell you what?'' she asked confused

''That my favorite singers is also my fiance'' I said smirking then kissed her on the lips.

She was a bit surprised but kissed back and then pulled.

Amu smiled and we left the building. With reporters of course running after us like dogs after 2 big pieces of meat.

We decided to take the limo and went back home.

''Amu, wanna go somewhere?'' I asked her while the driver was driving.[ i know this sentence kinda doesn't make sense..]

''Huh? Where'' I smirked. I couldn't resist be non-perverted for a whole day is really boring and hard.

I leaned closed to her and looked in her eyes. She blushed madly.

''I love this blush'' i said She looked away.

Then i talked to the driver and he took us some time we finally were in my favourite place.

''Wow'' Amu said looking around. I smiled.

We were near a lake. There were many trees and the moon was gorgeous. The pink lilies were floating on the shining, pure water.

''Ikuto it's so did you found this place?'' She asked amazed

''I know many other places like this.I will show you one everyday'' I said

She smiled back at me.

I am happy that i can finally get closer to her..Maybe i should keep my perverted part away for some time, till we get closer.

She seems to like me more like this.

Then a idea came in my mind.

''Hey, Amu, can i have your iPod?'' I asked her. This should be a good way to know soemthing about her.

After all, music tells everything about people's personality.

''Um.. sure. But,only if i can have yours'' She said smiling

''Okay''We exchanged iPods and i put the headphones in my ears and started to listen some song from Amu's play list.

A part of them were rock and pop the other 50% were love songs and some songs of hers which i never listened.

''Hey, you're listening your own songs?'' I asked laughing

''Yeah, the new song i record, i listen them to learn easier the lyrics and to get the rhythm easier.'' she said

''That's cool'' i said

''Yeah, by the way, why all your song in your iPod are mine XD?'' she asked smirking. Wow she smirked. I should take a picture!.

''Cause that are my favourite songs. I always loved your songs but never knew who's the singer'' I replied looking away.

She nodded and smiled.

''Hey, would you sing something for me? Remember, we did a promise'' I added

''Yeah, sure but you have to play your violin too'' She said

''Okay i will when we will be home'' I replied

And she started to sing _[Cascada-Sk8er Boy]Play the song for better effects!_

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_[Chorus]_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

_Five years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby_

_She's all alone_

_She turns on tv_

_Guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_[Chorus]_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that has in inside_

_[Chorus]_

_He's just a boy_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world?_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know_

I could listen to her voice a whole century and not to get bored..

So pure, so innocent that i wanted her right now and right there.

I leaned closer to her and smirked. She was a bit confused.

But soon i closed the space between us and kissed her.

She didn't react at 1st but after a few seconds she kissed back and put her hands around my neck.

I warped my arms around her waist pulling closer.

She moaned when i liked her bottom lip asking for didn't let me but i bit it and she opened her mouth trying to yell.

I pulled my tongue in her mouth and started to play with hers. We faught for domination, she, of course lost.[Sorry i am not very good at these kind of descriptions :(]

After a few minutes we pulled away for air.

She was breathing heavily.

''Don't do that ever again'' She said a bit annoyed

''Aw, Amu so you didn't liked it?''I asked

''Of course not'' She said in her cool and spicy tone

''Amu, amu, when you will learn that it's not working on me.''I said smirking

She sighed. Then i pulled her in other quick kiss and we went to the limo.

After getting home. I took my violin.

''Follow me'' I ordered

She walked by my side. Soon we were on the roof. The full moon made great effects so i could get her right there.

I started to play and her eyes were shining.

_**Amu's POV**_  
He's playing so good..It's so relaxing. Sad, harmonious but yet so happy. I couldn't describe the feelings i felt by listening him play.

His blue hair was shining in the moon light. And he looked more gorgeous and handsome then i could ever think about him being so..

Soon the song ended but i wanted more. He put the violin in the suitcase and came to me.

He pulled me in a quick kiss but i pushed him away.

''I already had enough kisses today'' I said

He sighed and we went back to our room.

''I will go take a bath i said walking to the bathroom''

He grabbed my hand. Pulled me closer and kissed my neck.

''Wanna share?'' He asked seductively

I turned face to face with him. this is my chance for revenge after so many kisses he stole today.

I slowly leaned closer to him. He looked a bit shocked but still smirking.

''Of course..'' I said taking a long break

His eyes were wide open but he kept the smirk on his lips.

''Really?'' He asked kissing my neck again

''-NOT'' I continued my sentence smirking

''Of course NOT'' I said so he could understand

His face turned down and looked sad.

''Please...?'' He said making Kitty-cat eyes. Aw shit it's hard to resist to those eyes. But i couldn't accept !

''Nope..'' I said walking to the bathroom.

''Fine, but you'll pay for it later'' he said smirking. Aw.. this doesn't sound good..

I stripped and get into the shower. Hot water was rolling down my skin..It felt relaxing and good.

I searched for my strawberry shampoo. After a good shower i put a towel around me and i dried my long hair. It took some time but Ikuto could wait or fall asleep again..

Then i looked for my clothes to get dressed up. Nothing.

No way! H-how could i forget about my clothes.. Shit..

''Um..Ikuto.'' I said from the bathroom

''Yes strawberry?''He asked

''Um.. C-can you g-give me some clothes?'' I asked stuttering hard

''Ah, finally'' He said

Huh? What did he mean?

''Sorry Amu, but i can't. Or you really wanna let me take a peep in your panties and bras?''

''Gah..''I could feel his smirk

After sometime i decided to go there only in towel.I slowly opened the door to see Ikuto lying on the bed. Shirtless only in his blue jeanses.

''Phew.. He's sleeping''

I took some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

A hand grabbed mine and i had to stop. My clothes fell on the ground.

''I-ikuto?'' I asked

''Who else?'' He said smirking

''Um..Let me go change?'' I kind of asked

''Nope..I told ya i will take revenge. Didn't i?''

''Whatever..''I said.

''Hm..So how would i punish you..?'' He asked kissing my neck. I shivered.

My towel wasn't stable so it could fall any times..HELL!

_**Ayu:**_And here ends the 5th chapter. I am sorry for updating late but i kinda lost my inspiration :(.

_**Ikuto:**_ As Ayu's secretary i will make the Reminder: Ayu doesn't own SC or it's characters.

** Review pleaseee!! Press The Sexy Green Button!**


	6. AN! Read please

_**Author NOTE! Please read!!**_

**_Ayu: _**_Everyone i am very sorry that i didn't update any of my stories in a while! _

_To be honest i am kinda out of ideas, so please if you have anything in your mind tell me it will help a lot! _

_If you liked this story and want it to be continued please tell my how do you want it to continue. It will really help, one more time I am really sorry!_

_I won't make any excuses why i didn't update or anything else. I just hope you can understand me. _

_Now please press the green Button and write everything you have in your mind. If there won't be any reviews with some ideas about it i think i will delete the story._

_Thank you for reading this Author Note!Have a nice day~_

**_Ikuto: _**_Hit the Green Button!!! Or we'll disappear._


	7. Genius X3

_**Ayu: Heeey my Coincidence readers :X!!**_  
_**Yes, i know i haven't updated in years but please forgive me. Right now i am working at my other stories Our new Student! and Magic School. They come every day or once at 2 days so i will update this story only once or twice in a week. Sorry but you'll have to wait a bit, i also have school hehe :) **_

_**ENJOY~!!!!!!**_

_**Recap:**_

_''I-ikuto?'' I asked_

_''Who else?'' He said smirking_

_''Um..Let me go change?'' I kind of asked_

_''Nope..I told ya i will take revenge. Didn't i?''_

_''Whatever..''I said._

_''Hm..So how would i punish you..?'' He asked kissing my neck. I shivered._

_My towel wasn't stable so it could fall any times..HELL!_

_**Chapter 6~**_

Aaaah! What to do? What to do?! What to do!!!!!!!? HELL Brain work , work or you're gonna get rapeeeeed!!!

I yelled in my head like a crazy woman.

''Ah, Ikuto..C-can you l-let me change?'' I asked him . He was still kissing my neck.

''Nope, i have to punish you, remember?'' Shit =.=.

''Um...Would you mind if you're gonna 'punish' me when i am dressed up?''

''Yes'' He replied continuing

''Ikuto what the fuck! Let me change you idiot!'' My nerves let me down.

I slapped his hands and his cheek. Then i took my clothes and went to bathroom.

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

What the fuck was that? Wasn't she innocent and powerless a few minutes ago?

Ah, she doesn't understand my way to have fun!

Anyways i will just let her change then i can continue my fun.

I smirked and went to she came back in her pink bra,blue shorts and a unbuttoed long shirt on her.

She yawned and jumped undercovers. Did she ignored me or she really didn't notice that i was staring at her?

After a few seconds i hugged her from behind. Since her back was facing me i warped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

She didn't bothered to move. Strange.. but at the same time better for me.

''Ikuto..i wanna sleep'' She moaned as i bit her neck letting signs after me.

''Maybe you wanna sleep, but i want to punish you. So stop being so childish'' I whispered in her ear.

''Fine, you can kiss my neck, but don't be shocked when you'll find me sleeping'' She warned, i smirked

''Who said i will let you sleep tonight?'' I asked seductively

_**Amu's POV:**_

What?!! H-he won't let me sleeeeep *soul leaves the body*. Ah God help me!!

_Amu, be quiet! Remember: Cool'n Spicy like in school! _A strange voice said

Huh? Thanks! I replied to my conscience.

''Yeah, whatever.'' I said in my cool'n spicy tone.

Gosh please make him believe that i really don't careeee!! PLEASE.

''Amu stop faking. I know your conscience told you to talk in a cool tone, but it won't help you..'' He replied

''Baka..'' I murmured

''Nope, correction : Your baka.'' I blushed here.

He continued his punishment and i just..Enjoyed O.o?

Yeah, right, i can't enjoy this. I am just... trying to resist?

_Fuck! Amu! Stop lying to yourself you know you like it. Baka! _

Can't you just shut up stupid conscience? I am the brain here not you!

_Yeah, right..Stubborn like always._

Just shut up ok?While i was fighting with my conscience. Ikuto throw away the shirt i was wearing revealing my chest to him.

''Aahhhhh!! What are you doing pervert?!'' I yelled.

''Aw, Amu but it seemed that you enjoyed till now. Since you even didn't bothered to move a tiny bit..'' He said

''I was thinking, you idiot!'' I wanted to say more but his lips covered mine and i just enjoyed.

''Ifufwo! Lef fwe swelpf i am feallew tifed!'' I tried to say..[Ikuto! Let me sleep, i am really tired!]

He pulled away and sighed.

''Fine, Your not fun Amu-koi.." He said

''Yeah, yeah..now let's sleep.'' I replied

''Okay'' He pulled me closer to him and put his face in my hair.

I didn't mind. Soon we both fell asleep.

_**~Next morning~**_

Yeah, one more morning in Ikuto's arms. But it feels good and warm.

I slowly tried to stand up without waking him up but i failed.

''Can't we just stay like this a little while?'' He asked sleepy.

''B-but..''He warped his arms around my waist again and pulled me much closer.

I wanted to protest, but he's too strong, so.. i just..enjoyed?

After a half and hour we both stand up and changed our clothes. I took a shower and went downstairs.

''Ah, i slept so nice last night'' I said yawning.

''Really Ichigo?'' (Ichigo means strawberry)

''Um..'' I nodded. He smirked

''Me too'' He whispered in my ear and bit it.

''Is it your habit to bit ears or i am just crazy?'' I asked sarcastically

''Nope it's not a habit, i do that only to special people'' He replied liking my cheek

''Whatever, stop being perverted and cook something'' I ordered trying to keep cool

''Yes Mam'' He replied sarcastically I giggled

''Can we have the same as yesterday?'' My eyes started to shine.

''Of course strawberry''

_**~After breakfast~**_

''Ah, i think you may become my favorite maid, since you're a good cook'' I said liking my lips

He looked at me smirking. He came next to me and liked my cheek very close to my lips.

I blushed.

''Hey..'' I said annoyed. He ignored me and closed the space between us.

Yes, he's kissing me again. After my 1st kiss he's keeps doing it every day!

''Ikuto, we're in the kitchen remember?'' I said between the kisses

''So..?''

''There are cameras watching you baka! My parents are probably watching at us right now'' I replied

''Let's go to bed room then'' He said taking my hand.

When we were in the bed room i ran to my wardrobe and tried to think about something before i get raped.

Think Amu! Think Amu! I yelled in my head. I opened my wardrobe to see there only a few new clothes. Then a great idea came to my mind.

''Ikuto! Let's go shopping! NOW!'' I ordered.

I took a miniskirt a tank top, black sunglasses, shoes and my credit card.

After changing we both went to the mall. I think i should waste more time to make him forget about what we did a few minutes ago.

We went in a lot of malls and i bought a lot of clothes. Poor Ikuto, he had by 10-12 bags in each hand. I giggled but he sent me a death glare.

Soon we were back home.

I didn't bought too many things..5-6 dresses,6 pairs of boots, 10 shorts, 7 skirts, 12 tank tops, 2 hats, 3 sun glasses and some mascara...

This is a great day. It's almost 5p.m but i am still full of energy. While Ikuto is tired like a dog [LOL].

It was a great idea to go to the mall. After so much carrying he won't have enough energy till at night to do something to me!

**I am a genius! **

_**~At night~ **_

Ikuto just sighed and went to bed while I was unpacking the items I bought.

I put them carefully in my wardrobe and went to bathroom.

After the night routine I went to bed. Ikuto looked so innocent and cute that it even made me smile.

I brushed his hair off his face and kissed his forehead. It was tempting me, i couldn't resist.

Then i turned my back to him and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.

Suddenly a pair of arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer.

I smiled innocently and kept sleeping he burried his face in my neck and whispered a few words which i haven't heard.

Maybe i was already asleep, maybe i didn't wanted to but i just didn't..( _She didn't heared what he you guess what XD_?)

_**Ayu: Hehe, i hope you liked it! Don't wait for lemons or limes cause there won't be any :P~**_

_**Ikuto: Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story plot x3~**_

_**Amu: Please Review X3**_


End file.
